Overbased detergents are well described to provide lubricating properties. Often such detergent additives are proportioned with other lubricating additives to provide lubricating oil compositions that exhibit certain desired lubricating properties.
Alkaline-earth metal hydroxybenzoates are also known as additives for engine lubricating oils.